Antiqua Draco (Ancient Dragon)
by Zscorpio
Summary: A teenage boy named Draco goes to a monster school where he'd fit in more than a human school. He isn't fully monster, but not entirely human either. (My first fiction on here, if anyone reviews, I'd really appreciate helpful hints and suggestions) I do not own Rosario Vampire
1. Chapter 1 A fitting school

I became a new student at a school for monsters called Yokai Academy. Even though I'm not exactly a monster. I'm not human either, so this is the best I could do. I'm Draco, an Antiqua Draco. And yes, my parents named me after our species.

Everything about this day felt like it was going to be great. Not even the bus driver, who's looks screamed weird, could ruin the day. Not that there was anything wrong with him other than his looks. He was really a great person once you got to know him.

"Hey, kid", he said while lighting a cigar. He inhaled deeply until the tip of the cigar glowed bright red, then he let out a cloud of smoke. I tried to ignore the smell, but it's hard with enhanced senses.

"Yeah?", I asked and stood to stretch my back from the long trip.

"What class are you?", he just came out and asked. I wasn't surprised he asked that. I studied up on this place. They think they're hidden well, and they are, but I have contacts

"Well...", I said. Since I wasn't exactly a monster, I didn't have a class. All I know was that the dark element inside me made me _at least_ as strong as a god. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, you don't smell as weak as a human. But I definitely smell human in you. Then there's your other side. Hate to admit it, but it sends shivers down my spine. And trust me, it takes a lot to scare me."

_How can you smell with all that smoke?,_ I thought.

"I guess you could say my kind are just a rare class", I decided to answer.

_I don't think I should tell him I literally have the source of evil in my body._

"This may be more interesting than the boy", the bus driver chuckled and tap the ash off at the end of the cigar. Some of it hit my face, but it didn't bug me as much as the smell. I just brushed it off. We went through a tunnel that I guessed was the portal from the human world to the school barrier. There wasn't much to explain, it was mostly a weird place with swirling red and black in the shape of a long tunnel.

"What do you mean?", I asked and relaxed on one of the seats. They weren't long enough for me to lay on, so I leaned against the window.

"You'll figure it out. The boy and his friends seem to attract a lot of strange activity."

"You calling me strange?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Even though I drive monsters to a monster school, you're the strangest yet."

"Thanks", I said with a small laugh, "Right back at ya'." The bus stopped at a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and its torso the bus schedule. I stepped off and admired the new world. The beautiful blood red skies and ocean.

"Looks like you're just in time", the bus driver said and drove off. I looked back, wondering what he meant and saw the bus disappear into the portal. Almost instantly after that, I heard shouting and something about mocha?

"Look out!", a blue haired woman with purple bat wings, long manicured fingernails and a purple devil tail said. I dropped my bag and caught her just in time where we both dragged across the ground.

"You okay?", I grunted as I let go of her back. She looked behind her with a certain terror in her eyes.

"No time to talk, just run!" I also noticed that this woman had an incredibly large chest that didn't seem to affect her as she flew into the air. A fireball hit her and made her fall far from me. Even with my speed, I wouldn't have been able to catch her in time.

"Great", I mumbled to myself, "School hasn't even started, and I'm already getting into fights." I summoned my two swords, Ferrum Igne on my right and Congelatio Herbe on my left. My swords of fire and water.

"Go! Run!", a young witch said waving her heart shaped magic wand at the air. The shape of a giant lizard with wings formed in the mist coming from her wand.

_Dang it_, I complained in my mind, _I'm not gonna be the only dragon at this school._

"Didn't you hear me?", the witch shouted at me, "I said run!" She stopped spraying the mist and sent a golden washtub on the other dragon's head. "Moka! Where are you?"

"Right here", a silver haired, red-eyed girl said. I took a look at her and thought, _A good looking vampire. Please don't sparkle in the sunlight._

"I used my mist spell, so now you can see where it is, just get rid of him", the witch said, "He's so icky!"

"That's what I plan to do", the silver hair woman called Moka said. She jumped into the air, raised her leg up. She seemed suspended in the air as she said, "It's time for you to know your place!", and slammed down on the beast. It crashed to the ground, making slight crater and it dizzily said, "Yes ma'am."

"Huh, weak", Moka said, "Yukari, where's Kurumu?" The blue-haired girl walked out from the forest rubbing her head. Her wings, nails, and tail were retracted and she groaned, "I'm alright. Just a little scorched." Well, they're introductions were in order.

"Don't worry you guys", a pale girl with purple hair said, "Tsukune's going to be alright." She was carrying a passed out man with scorch marks all over him.

"Is he going to be alright?", I asked and called my swords back. They all looked at me, forgetting that I was just standing there.

"Yes", the pale girl said, "He was burned pretty badly, but I cooled him off." She was so... emotionless.

"Is this a usual thing for you guys?", I asked and they all nodded. Moka put a rosary on her chest and changed to a pink haired girl, then collapsed to the ground.

_So this must be the boy and others the bus driver was talking about,_ I thought, _Always included in something strange. My kind of people._


	2. Chapter 2 Boring start

_This is probably gonna be worse than the last one, but I'm getting mad all too often (something anyone will go through) and I just wanted to get something done. I got a pretty bad review on the last chapter, probably should've expected that. Having to change a lot of things around from my original story to fit here, and I'm probably not gonna get any better results. The only real point I have to this is introducing what help makes the main character so strong, but something he likes to suppress._

* * *

As I watched Tsukune passed out on the cot in the nurse's office, I couldn't help but feel sorry. Even though I controlled the element of water, along with fire, I was never taught how to heal. Jossie, my former teacher/best friend, couldn't teach me before she died.

"Is he gonna be alright?", I asked the nurse, but Kurumu answered with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

"Of course he's gonna be alright!", she said, "Tsukune's taken more than just a few burns, and besides, Mizore said she cooled him down. Trust me when I say that he's a lot tougher than he looks." Interesting, maybe the human scent is just a distraction, but I wonder what he really is.

"One of the rules here includes not changing into your monster form, right?", I asked.

"Unless there's good reason to", Yukari added.

"Right, so why was that guy..."

"Girl", the nurse corrected.

"Okay, why was that girl in her monster form in the first place?"

"Sadly, not everyone follows the rules", the nurse sighed, "Mr. Aono was caught by surprise, luckily there were others around him. Otherwise he would've been toast... er... pun not intended."

"Bitch thinks she's all that just because her species were branched off from dragons", Kurumu said.

"Only way you'll be as good as them is if you are them", Yukari said, "Trying to pose as an ancient, powerful, and intelligent creature."

"Not all of them are very intelligent", I said. And yes, I was including myself. I've made enough mistakes to prove that I'm not that smart.

"Have you ever met one?", Moka asked.

"Uh... I know a couple that are as close as you can get, dragons went extinct", I said remembering that I wasn't a pure breed of dragon. "I'm sure there are a few actual dragons, it's just no one's found them yet."

"Ow, what happened?", Tsukune asked getting up, "And why do I feel like my insides are on fire?"

"You were attacked by a dragon", the nurse said casually and Tsukune jumped.

"What!?", he shouted then keeled over in pain.

"Stay calm, otherwise your body may not heal properly", the nurse ordered him and he did as she said. He lay on his back and the nurse scooted me out since I was new here and that I needed to get to my room. She called for a staff member to help me get to my room. It was still pretty early in the morning, so I could walk around the school and get myself situated.

The nurse gave me my stuff that I forgot in the office and let me sit outside the door for the staff member to arrive. As I sat there, thinking to myself, I thought about Keo, my cousin that told me about this place.

_Why didn't she decide to come with?,_ I though to myself.

_Maybe it's because she really doesn't like you, _Nocturn said to me. Nocturn was the evil energy that dwells in my mind. He's merciless and extremely powerful, but when in someone else's mind, he's under that person's control no matter how hard he tries to escape, unless that person had a weak mind.

_Shut up, Nocturn, _I thought to him, even though he was technically thinking, not talking, _You're only saying that because of Angela._ My cousin, not only the greatest warrior in the world, in my opinion, but my best friend in the universe, since Jossie died, has the opposite of Nocturn. The light element in which she named Angela. You'd think that we'd hate each other, which we did at first, but you'd also expect me to be evil, which I'm not.

_It's still possible, _Nocturn thought, laughing. I imagined kicking him in the groin. I didn't know if it would actually affect him, but a short "Ooof" answered my question.

_Son of a damned bitch,_ he said. An image flashed of a man flipping me off.

"You just never know what to say", I sighed.

"What was that?", a woman asked me. She had an orange top with a white, opened shirt over it, and her blue skirt seemed so tight, I wondered how she walked with it. I think the features that stick out though is her orangeish-brownish hair that was in some kind of a feline shape. And were those cat ears peeking out from her hair?

_Meow, she's got quite the figure, _Nocturn thought.

"Excuse me", the girl said waving her hand in front of me, "Can you answer my question, please?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just talking to myself", I said.

_Stop thinking to me, _I thought to Nocturn, _Besides, I think this is a teacher._

"Are you the new student, Mr. uh... Draco?", she asked confused and looking at a sheet of paper, "Unless this is it, you don't appear to have a last name."

"I prefer to keep it that way for now, if you don't mind", I told her. (a/n the more obvious reason, I can't think of a last name).

"Okay?", she asked confused.

"Are you the person I was told to wait for?", I asked to stray from the subject.

"Oh, right", she said and pushed up her glasses, "I'm your homeroom teacher. You may call me Ms. Nekonome."

"Glad to meet you", I greeted, bowing slightly.

_Told you, a teacher_, I thought to him.

_Age don't matter when you're this powerful, _Nocturn said.

_We don't even know how strong the people here are. I know I'm still feeling pretty powerful after that fight, but I'm trying to shake off the feeling since I had to borrow your power._

_Whatever, your loss._ Sometimes, I really just wanted to rip him out of my head, but that would probably free him and unleash Nocturn's full power.

"Is something wrong?", Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because you keep making faces like you're arguing with somebody."

_I do that?, _I thought, _Why didn't you say anything?_

_Because I thought you knew, _Nocturn joked. I felt my eye begin to twitch from annoyance, but Ms. Nekonome continued.

"Well, I've got your schedule, a map of the school, and your room key", she said handing me a couple of papers and a key. Then she hurried off. Probably nervous I was gonna blow, or something.

"Thanks a lot, Nocturn", I sighed, "You've already managed to make me look crazy and dangerous."

_It's not my fault you can't hide your expressions with me, _he said. I imagined kicking him in groin a couple more times and he stayed quiet. I looked at the map and headed to my room after taking a tour of the school building alone.

When I reached the hall with all the boy's rooms, I checked the map and saw mine was at the end of the hall. I didn't mind the extra walk, though. All the doors looked similar, but if I listened closely, the students were anything but similar. I heard strange noises that felt like snoring, a frustrated frog, some kind of weird, happy sound I couldn't make out, and some seemed like normal conversations. Until I listened in on them.

_Guess I shouldn't expect much different from a monster school, _I thought,_ I hope I can get used to this before having nightmares._

When I reached my room, I unlocked it and found some textbooks and a school uniform neatly placed on my bed. I tried on the uniform and was surprised to see that it fit me well, which sort of creeped me out.

"How did they figure out my exact size when I only told them my name?", I asked myself and looked at the clock. There was about 45 minutes left until school started. "Guess I can get some rest before class", I yawned and fell on my bed.

* * *

_Again, this was just something to get off my chest. I don't really know if I'll be adding new chapters or not. If there are people who like what I'm trying to get to, say if you want me to add in his cousin sometime. Just to get it out there, I have been having second thoughts about doing this, but this is just practice for me so I can actually see what I'm doing wrong. Friends and family usually sugarcoat it, so I guess I should be thanking Gusto (even if every time I read it it still hurt)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I actually got motivated to get off my lazy butt and type something. Thank you Emily for giving a kind review. That's one of the reasons I got motivated. Also, I thought why not humor AGhostlyWriter? Anyway, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Again, this is mostly just a time passer to me and something to practice writing. And, if you feel like my grammar is off, do tell me my mistakes._

* * *

At first, I thought the pounding was me getting another headache. My body felt weak and numb from what little sleep I got. I went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face until someone started shouting.

"Draco! Open the damn door before I bust it open!", a slightly angered voice came bursting through. I realized that the pounding wasn't a headache, but someone pounding on my door.

"Alright, alright", I grumbled too quiet for the person to hear.

"I'm serious, this won't be the first time I had to bust down the door of a tardy student!"

"Tardy?", I mumbled and looked at the clock. I completely forgot about my drowsiness and raced to the door. I swung open the door to find a tall, red-headed man glaring down at me. "I am so sorry. I just meant to rest for a little..."

"Save it for later. It's been a whole hour since school started. We were looking everywhere for you. What the hell were you doing?"

"Like I was going to say, I was resting for a little bit. I must've overslept. Please, I won't let it happen again." I paused and processed what he just said to me. "Wait, you never thought to look in my room first?"

"Oh... uh... because", he shook his head and used a commanding voice. "I don't have to answer to you! Just get dressed! You're in my class now and I wouldn't be mouthing off to your teacher on the first day if I were you."

"Geez, what got in your sweats?", I mumbled to myself. And I thought Mr. Kotsubo was a nice guy. I hoped that it was just a rough morning.

_Just kill him right now_, Nocturn thought to me, trying desperately to turn loose, _That filthy Kraken doesn't know who he's talking to._

_My _teacher_ is talking to a student who accidentally overslept, _I thought back, _It's my fault. I shouldn't have rested. I knew there wasn't enough time._

"Are you done making faces at me now?", Mr. Kotsubo asked.

"Yes", I sighed, "Just let me grab my stuff."

"You have lunch after my class. Your gym uniform is in your locker already."

"And what about my school uniform?" He started grumbling to himself as I grabbed my school uniform. He lead me to the locker rooms in angry silence. The only person I had to talk to, of course, was Nocturn.

_You know you want to. His back is turned and he's distracted. You might not get a chance like this again._

_Seriously, haven't you, you know. Been there, done that?_

_Doesn't mean I can't try? _I could tell he was getting real desperate to corrupt me this time. I even felt a slight jolt in my arm, bringing it forward to my P.E. teacher. After that, I felt Nocturn getting weak.

_Limb possession? You're really trying hard this time, _I thought, actually surprised. I was lucky that since he was sealed, his powers were sealed as well. Otherwise that would've been serious trouble.

_I can't... help it..._, he thought, somehow panting, _So much souls to torture. So much more interesting creatures I've never been near in your body... If only there was enough evil energy to fuel me. So much here produce it, but there are also the damned ones that feed off of the energy. It's driving me insane!_

_You're already insane. Besides, there's less negative energy here than with humans. _That's one good thing about having Nocturn. I could sense positive and negative energy. Well, I couldn't sense positive energy, just lack of negative energy.

"Seriously, I've gone from mad to just confused", Mr. Kotsubo said.

_This is actually getting fun, _Nocturn laughed. I sighed.

"It's uh... stress condition", I lied.

"Your records never showed anything about strange conditions to your species. I think the only thing odd about your health was that there wasn't a blood type."

"Alright, two things, you looked at my files that I'm pretty sure only the headmaster is allowed to see, and if you really did, have you ever even heard of my species?" He was dumbstruck again, making me lose points against him.

"Actually, the headmaster showed all your teachers your records."

"What!?" He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

"We know that you're not exactly a monster. Just some strange species branched off from dragons. If you ask me, you're not that special just because you're related to them. Even so, the rules are different for you. I mean, not you, but us teachers. We have to keep special watch over you since we don't know much about your kind."

"Great job at that", I said, reminding him of not being able to find me in an hour while I slept in my room. This time, I knew I started ticking him off because he just yanked my hood and dragged me the rest of the way.

_See? He deserves punishment for disrespecting you so much. How dare he treat a Dragon like that, _Nocturn growled.

_I'm not technically a dragon. Just branched off from them. No one is near as strong as them. I don't know about gods, but they're pretty close, and I am no god. _This time, I really did get a headache. It wasn't enough to stop me from taking class, but it was enough to disorientate me. It took longer than it should have to change into my shorts and shirt, getting me in more trouble.

"Because of Draco's lack of respect, you're all doing extra laps!", Mr. Kotsubo ordered the class and blew his whistle. The other students shoved me and scowled. So far, this is going great. Nocturn starts talking to me again because he's high off of other people, I overslept, and caused my teacher to make us do extra work.

"Thanks a lot Dorko", one of the students said after "accidentally" tripping me. It didn't bug me as much as they thought. Nocturn already gives me crap all the time.

"Don't mind them", Tsukune said jogging along with me, "You're just..."

"New? I know. This isn't the first time I've went to a different school. I'm not as different here." Even with all the sweat, I could smell something different about Tsukune. What's so different about him? Every monster here smells different, but his scent is just so strange.

"Hey slackers!", Mr. Kotsubo snapped at me and Tsukune, "You'd better hurry up, otherwise I'll make you do double the laps."

"Yes sir!", Tsukune said and continued. I stopped.

"This really isn't necessary", I said, "Why not just punish me?"

"Don't you notice the others shoving you around? That is your punishment."

"Come on, I think your just going easy on me", I said. I was starting to feel cocky again, "Seriously, give me a real work-out, not a game warm-up. I'll take anything you through at me." The teacher smiled and chuckled.

"Well look who suddenly got an adrenaline shot", Mr. Kotsubo said, "If that can last till the end of the day, I have a few tests for you. As for everyone else, I guess you won't have to run extra laps. Instead, we're going to play a bit of dodge ball." Some of the class sighed.

"What's up with everyone? I thought dodge ball was a gym favorite", I asked Tsukune.

"Not here. On the first day, it's just an excuse for him search for some girls. And he usually separates the weaker students from the stronger ones. Mr. Kotsubo says it's to make us stronger and teach us discipline, but it's obviously just to make certain students look bad."

"Wow, that's a first. My other gym teachers say that it gives good reflexes and the students don't disagree. But there was this one that said he wanted to see if someone could throw a ball hard enough to imprint the logo on someone else's head."

"Did it work?"

"Almost. Someone got a concussion and the stitching on the ball was imprinted. That taught the teacher that the designs were painted on and wouldn't leave a different mark. And that getting sued really affects a job."

"He got fired?"

"No, he didn't have enough money to replace or repair damaged equipment." When Mr. Kotsubo separated the class into teams, I was still with Tsukune, and a bunch of the other scrawnier students. Either he didn't think I was very good at sports, or I'm starting to get on Mr. Kotsubo's bad side. Probably both.

I could already tell that Tsukune was right. The other team were big and burly. They were snarling and flexing their muscles. But that's not the only thing. I could already tell I was the target. If it wasn't because I almost got us extra laps, it's because I was the new kid and put on the weak team.

"Hey Tsukune, what's the rules?", I asked.

"What the rules always are. You get hit, you're out and if you manage to catch a ball, the thrower is out and someone from your team can come back in."

_Nocturn, you better not mess this up for me_, I thought to him.

_But I can feel that deliciously ravage part of you just waiting to break free, _he replied lustfully, _It's just calling. All you have to do is say those four words..._

_Sorry, can't hear you, game's starting._

_That doesn't even make sense!_

_Neither do you._ The whistle blew and the other team snatched the dodge balls from the middle. Tsukune got one, and so did a couple of other guys, but the majority were being held by the other team. They started pelting dodge balls as hard as they could. Though some weren't very interested in me, the majority of the opposing team aimed for me.

"Draco! Look out!", Tsukune warned and stepped away to avoid being hit by red rubber. I ducked and jumped and spun and ducked, but this time, I bit off more than I could chew. Sure, I was able to avoid the lot of them, but there was just too many people aiming for me from all around. Before I could grab one and use it to defend, a ball nailed me in the gut. After that, my face, then my groins, then all over.

It wasn't long before someone finally hit me in the head hard enough to knock me out. I only heard a whistle cutting through the air as my body fell to the ground. I never thought, after all I've been threw, that I'd get knocked out by a red rubber ball thrown by a complete stranger.

I don't know how long I've been out, but it felt like forever. I was back in my mind, making terrible time with Nocturn near the borders of my subconscious. Usually, the world around me would be a mix of Greek and Japanese buildings with a fully built Roman coliseum in the middle where weapons without owners would fight to the death. Now, it was an empty field surrounded by a forest heavily decorated with tall trees. There were no birds, no deer, no monkeys, not even a bug. Just the annoying rustle the happened when the wind joined with the trees. The worst part, there was no wind.

"Looks like you failed yourself yet again with your attempts on performing tasks without my help", Nocturn laughed and walked beside me. Like usual, he looked just like me, except pale and pure, blood red eyes that seemed like they would start pouring out from the sockets.

"Go ahead, gloat, tease, I don't really care. You've sunk to a different level mister 'I'm the source of all evil'. At least I don't have to do with petty insults to get by." Nocturn used an invisible force to crush me against the ground. My bones felt like cracking and my skin started feeling tighter. The pain was only bearable due to the fact that this was my mind.

"We'll see how petty my insults are when I rip you intestines out through your throat and pull your lungs through your..." He was cut short when I clenched my fist and had iron tendrils bind him to the ground.

"When will you ever get smart enough to realize that in my mind, I'm the master. It doesn't matter if you're the creator of the universe. A person's mind is something that can't even be given up after death. You can mess it up, but not take it away."

"One day... you'll do as _I_ say!", Nocturn grunted.

"Can't wait to see that happen", I sighed and snapped my fingers. His ear shattering screams filled my mind as the tendrils ripped him limb from limb for the hundredth time since I learned how to take control. "Finally. Some peace and quiet." I rested on the grass and listened as the wind returned and the animals filled the forest.

* * *

_And there you have it, an angry evil entity being tortured by a teenage boy who he lives inside. Yeah, I doubt I'm gonna be much of an author. Thanks again to Emily. Also, I owe a thanks to the others who went through the trouble of reading my story and making a review. Seriously, no joke. I admire a bad review as much as a good review, even if it makes me a bit mad._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this probably isn't one of my best, but it's something, right? Like the times before, I just got bored and decided to continue on. To future review bad review writers, I've got just one rule. Don't say I've got potential. Seriously, it just feels like a failed attempt at trying to make me write something else or make me feel better. To the people that like to read on, I'm sorry this is short, but I haven't been as up to it for typing lately. This is just to introduce Draco's cousin, Keone._

* * *

I woke up later, remembering the sweet pleasure of having finally been able to perfect my mind powers. I just wished that I could do the same things in real life. Except maybe for the fact of ripping people to shreds. The good news was that Nocturn wasn't speaking to me, and that wouldn't be happening for a while. I hoped. The bad news, I seriously made a bad impression my first day here.

"Damnit", I whispered under my breath, waking up in the nurse's office, "That was terrible. I couldn't even dodge five before getting out."

"Oh, you're awake", the nurse said. I sat up and saw that I was lying on a small cot.

"Did I break anything?", I asked.

"Fortunately, for you anyway, no. Just a serious bash to the head that knocked you out. No serious physical injuries as far as I can see."

"Then why am I in here?"

"Because I just finished the results of your check-up, then you woke up. I was just about to have someone send you to your room. You can go now." I could obviously tell that the nurse didn't like me.

"What class period is it right now?"

"Doesn't matter, you need to go to your room. Your schoolwork is already sitting there. I didn't say you have any serious physical injuries, but you're probably gonna be a little... off balance."

"And you're sending me off to my room by myself."

"Yeah. You better start now to save time." I sighed and brought myself up. I limbered up by cracking my joints and almost fell over when getting my back. I swore the nurse was snickering at me, but when I looked at her, she was taking care of a patient that was in a full body cast.

I walked off out the door and tried to remember which way was my room. I turned left then looked behind me thinking I was supposed to go that way then looked forward.

"Which way is my room!", I grunted and held my forehead. I just went the way I started and headed up the stairs. I took hallways, cut across that shopping area, cut across the cafeteria and made it to the girl's side of the school.

"Can this day get any better?", I asked myself sarcastically. Suddenly, my phone rang and I dug it out of my pocket. I thought that phones didn't have reception here.

I ignored all those facts and looked at the caller I.D. It was my cousin. I sighed and answered her call.

"Hey cuz", I said, "You know it's school hours right now, right?"

"What? I can't call my favorite cousin", Keone said through the speakers. I was surprised. Her voice came out clearly. Not even a little static. "Besides, you're in Japan and I'm in America. How the hell am I supposed to know what time it is there."

"Search it up?"

"Whatever. Also, why did you even answer the phone if it's still school time? Aren't you supposed to, oh I don't know, be in class?" I hesitated a little bit from the embarrassment of telling her what happened. But Keo and I were best friends/cousins. We didn't keep embarrassing things from each other.

"I-uh... was knocked out", I said.

"Woah, you already got into a fight on you're first day? That's not the cousin I know."

"Actually, I haven't been a in a fight yet. It was during... dodge ball." I heard Keone's phone drop and she was cracking up on the other side. I decided to start walking the other way to get to my room and heard my cousin pick up the phone again.

"Sorry, but dodge ball? I know you're in a school of monsters, but seriously. You're usually a flexible, strong and fast person. There's no way you could've been knocked out very easily. They must've been cheating, right?"

"No."

"Off day?"

"No."

"I give up, what happened."

"I got cocky." I knew Keo was trying her best to hold back a laugh.

"Cocky? You? Wow, I didn't know that a battle like that could affect a person so much. Just promise me you won't try to show me up. As much as I'd hate to admit it, we're an even match. No way you could beat me, and no way I could beat you."

"Uh-huh. Now, is there a reason why you called?"

"I miss you, cuz", Keone said, softening up, "We've spent so much time together... It's not the same without you. Hime and I keep each other company... but we miss having someone to pick on." I chuckled a little and turned at a familiar hallway to find the stairs to the floor my room was on.

"Wow, you miss me so much that not even your girlfriend can give you enough company."

"Girlfriend?! No. Just a friend. Nothing going on between us."

"Sure. I know you're into girls. And I know that you really like her. I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"Now I'm starting to regret what I said earlier."

"Liar. You love me too much to mean that."

"Whatever, gotta go now. Stay awesome."

"You too. Adios." I hung up the phone after her. When I entered my room, I thought about Keone. It's only been half a day since I've seen her, and she already misses me. I really missed her too. She was my best friend.

"Wish you could be here, Keo", I mumbled to myself and sat down to do some of my schoolwork.

I spent the rest of the school day trying to work on history. I was already terrible at American history, but trying to figure out Japanese history with only a textbook? This was impossible for me.

"No, Draco, nothing's impossible", I said to myself and looked down at the text book. Even though I used a simple visual spell, something my old magic teacher taught me, so I could see the words in English, it just changed from looking like a bunch of drawings on the page to a bunch of noodles on the page.

"Nothing's impossible. Just really really hard", I grumbled and slammed the book close. "I spent the whole day trying to do something I'm bad at when I could've finished the easier work. Like math or human habits. But noooo. I just _had_ to do the hardest subject first. Ugh, I wish I was still talking to Keone." I heard a scuttling to my right and looked at my bed. There was a strange lizard-like guy that hissed at me.

"I was never here", he said quietly. The strange guy took a milk carton in my fridge and my bed sheets, then left. I just sat there, staring at my bed where the skinny lizard person was that just stole my bedsheets and milk.

"What. The. Hell?" Next, someone knocked at the door and I went to answer it. The people I met when I got here were standing in front my room.

"Tsukune told us what happened", Moka said, "Are you okay?"

"You came to check on me?", I asked.

"Well, we went to the nurse's office first, but she said she sent you back to your room", Tsukune said, "That was quite a hit."

"Don't remind me", I mumbled.

"What's up with what you did?", Yukari asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He told us you were trying to show up the other team in dodge ball and kinda made them all aim for you. If you ask me, that's just plain stupid."

"I guess I should actually tell you guys what happened before I came here", I sighed and sat down on my bed to tell them about my last week.

* * *

_That's it. The lizard guy is nothing special, so don't try to make sense of him. I've got a better name for Draco on my actual story, but I think it's too late to change his name here. Thank you to a review writer for helping find a good name, it seriously bugs me that I'm not very good at it. If anyone wants Draco to have a last name, just say it in a review or message me some other way. Please don't force me to think of a last name, just suggest one you think sounds good. If you want to write a review, good or bad, don't hold back. It's entertaining to read them._


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is mostly just a flashback a day or two before Draco flew to Japan. This may not help the fact people say he's overpowered, but keep in mind that he does tap into Nocturn's power. So, yeah, this is just basically an idea of the battle with a mad man that wants to kill Draco._

"C'mon cuz", my cousin Keone said to me. She was about 19, and shared a lot of my features. Her hair was as dark and straight as mine, she had the same red eyes that ran in the family, and she had just a bit of muscle tone. She was just a little taller than me, but that's because she's older.

We were hiding behind a large stone in front of a deserted factory in the middle of the desert. Well, it was never actually deserted, but it looked like that.

"What about Lucy? She's not here yet", I told my cousin. Lucy was the adopted daughter of the man we were going up against. His name was Zackary Isen. From what we knew, he actually treated Lucy really well, despite his lack of sanity. But when she figured out what he was really trying to do, she switched to our side.

"I don't know where she is, but we're running out of time. We can't miss this chance. Isen will end up plunging this world into madness. He's already figured out how to rip open a dimensional rift. It's gonna be hard enough fighting through his brainwashed minions, but if we have to fight real demons and dragons brought back from the dead? We're all screwed."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about Lucy. She may be a skilled necromancer, but she seriously lacks actual battle experience. Lucy needs us with her."

"She's a strong girl. Now let's go before..." Keone couldn't finish when the ground below us erupted and separated my cousin and me. I immediately summoned my swords, Ferrum and Congelatio, and stood ready for whatever just appeared. I saw that Keone summoned her bow and knocked three arrows that all lit up with fire fueled by her fury.

"What did I tell you!?", she shouted. A giant worm came out from the ground between us. Its skin was brown like the sand and dry and crusty. It had no eyes, but the inside of it's mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth. It stood five stories tall, but before it could even make a move, a beam of light struck right up its middle, cutting the demon worm in half. Keone and I ran to the sides, avoiding the split carcass as it crashed to the ground.

"Crap, I'm late, aren't I?", a blonde haired little girl asked. She was just barely 13 and had a short body. Despite her age, her brown eyes feel like they can stare right through your soul and she's very strong and fast. Isen trained her really well.

"I would've said you made it in the nick of time", I said, "But yeah. This is kind of a hunch, but i've got a feeling Isen already opened up the portal."

"How'd you take down that worm?", Keone asked, putting down her bow and extinguishing the arrows, which disappeared.

"Not important, we need to get my father before he can release much stronger monsters." The ground around us started shaking and dozens of mounds of sand rose from the ground.

"We gotta go!", Keone ordered and we ran to the factory.

_Why not just stay and fight?, _Nocturn suggested calmly in my head, Y_ou can easily..._

"No!", I shouted out loud, but Keone and Lucy were already used to me talking to myself. "I will not feed your lust for blood!"

_Who said anything about feeding mine?_ Nocturn had a point. Ever since my first kill, I felt great. I always thought it'd leave me feeling depressed, but no. I wanted more. I wanted to drink the blood of my foes as I slaughtered them. But I've been doing my best to resist the urges by sparing as much as I could. Which wasn't very much. Lucy is the only one I've spared.

"Try ignoring that bastard!", Keone said.

"Easy for you to say", I snapped back at her, "He's not living in your head." When we reached the entrance to the factory, a hand smacked across my face, then came the slap of another on Keone.

"Focus!", Lucy ordered, "My father's going to plunge us into madness, and I'm not going to allow you to argue. You two have gotten along so well, I thought you'd get past arguments." I sighed and rubbed the side of my face Lucy slapped.

"She's right", Keone said. Before I could apologize, another demon worm came erupting from the ground and I cut down the door with my swords.

"I'll keep them buisy", Lucy said, taking out her necklace charm. I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her along.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving anyone behind. Besides, Isen's crazy, but he's smart enough to put a protection barrier around his center of power." I was proven wrong as some kind of horned bat crashed through the wall and screeched at us.

"You were saying?", Keone asked.

"Run!", I said and we ran down the wall of the factory. It was so dark from the lack of windows, I could only make out shapes and the general size of the big room. Demons started invading the building, creating a little more light with the holes in the walls, but it wasn't much.

"Demons are powerful, they could break through a protection barrier big enough to cover the factory, but he might've set one up near him to make it stronger", Lucy explained.

"How do you know that?", Keone asked.

"Because he taught me a lot about spells in four years. Plus there's that area demons are trying to get into but having no luck with." Lucy pointed to a couple of skinless tigers with huge claws trying to break down an invisible wall.

"Wow, that's almost too convenient", I said. Despite it's unbelievable convenience, we head for it anyway. Lucy used her epic magic again, and Keone and I said first hand the power of her new charm. It was as if the little trinket sent a signal to the sky telling it to send down a ray of light and destroyed most of the demons surrounding the invisible wall.

"That thing's awesome!", Keone said, a little more upbeat. But that went away when she noticed that Lucy looked a little tuckered. "Hey, how much does it take to use that?"

"No time... Have to reach... Father", Lucy panted. I picked her up and carried her on my back the rest of the way.

"Keo, clear the path so we can get through", I ordered my cousin.

"Aye-aye captain", she said with a salute and raised her bow. Keone rapidly fired a storm of arrows at the monsters as fast as she could. The flames of her rage burned up their bodies, but didn't completely get rid of them. Then she decided to expend a little more energy and her ammo became a little more explosive.

"Looks like Lucy's toy isn't the only new skill", I said. There was just enough space to reach the barrier. I was rushing as fast as I can until I hit the wall and Keone went right through. "What the hell?!"

"Dammit. Nocturn just has to be a problem now", Keone cursed.

"Take Lucy to Isen", I said, pushing the little girl through the barrier, "I'll keep these guys away from the barrier."

"No!", Keone exclaimed. I raised my swords and faced the demons with my back to Keone. "I'm not loosing my only cousin!"

"I'll be fine, just make sure Lucy makes it to Isen. She's the only one that can fix this", I told Keone. Tears started welling up in my eyes from the thought of never seeing my cousin again. I shook my head and said, "You've gotta trust me. I can take care of rats on my own." I felt Keone coming out of the barrier and standing next to me, her bow at the ready.

"If you're staying, then I'm staying too."

"I'm sorry about this", I said to Keone.

"Oh no. I know what...", I pushed her far into the barrier and started fending off the demons.

"Go!", I shouted.

_This'll be fun_, Nocturn laughed, _Thinking about using my powers yet?_

"No. I'm not desperate just yet." I concentrated real hard, but one of the hairless tigers aimed at me. I slashed with my right sword, but missed and ended up getting tackled by that bat demon. I created an energy pulse and sent the demon flying off, along with the others close to me. I concentrated again and released enough energy to heat up my right sword, Ferrum Igne, and freeze up my left sword, Congelatio Herbe.

_Oh, engulfing your elemental swords with their own elements. How original._ I forced more energy into Ferrum and it burst into flames. Then I impaled that sword into the nearest demon, setting it aflame. It screamed in pain as the cleansing flame took all the evil away from it and bringing it into me.

"How's that for original?", I asked and smiled.

_Whatever. I've seen people fire fireballs from there swords. You're going to have to do better than that to impress me._ I forced more energy into Congelatio and cut it across three demons, freezing them almost instantly.

_I must say, though. You've gotten a long way in just a couple of months. Of course you had me to help._

I fought off as many demons as I could, and although most of them weren't very strong, them being grouped together makes it almost impossible to keep going. I slashed, stabbed, and hacked at as many demons possible, but I was already starting to feel the fatigue getting in. But then something starting growing.

I started feeling angrier with every kill. The fury in my body started growing and the flame on my right swords started growing. Soon, my left sword started flaring with a cold energy. A sudden dark energy spread throughout my body and I felt incredible.

"What is this?", I asked myself and Nocturn answered.

_It's all that dark energy you're absorbing. Demons are practically made out of that, and I've been helping you absorb every last bit. Now, how about using some of my power to clear out these little pests?_ As anyone could tell, I'd reject the decision. But the power started corrupting my mind. All this negative energy was fueling my body.

I got knocked over by some kind of gorilla demon and it started beating on me. The pain at first was excruciating, but it soon disappeared. All I could feel was bumps shoving my head to the side.

_All you need to do is say that one word. So what do you say?_

All the demons piled up on me, trying to shove each other in a desperate attempt to beat me and rip me to shreds. I smiled and said, "Yes. Give me your power!" Nocturn erupted in laughter that echoed through my head.

_Finally!_ He roared and I far more energy than I've ever felt flow in and out of my body. And Explosion of energy blew off all the demons and smacked them against each other in piles around the factory. My two swords formed together to form one katana. When I gripped the handle, energy seeped from the blade and dripped to the ground and made it rot.

"Who want to fuck with this?", I asked, a wicked grin stretched across my face. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and the smell flowed all throughout the air.

_No, not the scent of blood, but the scent of bloodlust. Yes, the lust for my blood. They want to fight me. They wanna enjoy ripping me apart and swallowing my very soul._

"Isn't that right?", I asked the demons, not expecting them to answer, but there was one.

"The need for violence is obvious when you're corrupted, isn't it?", a regular looking person said. He looked normal, except for his eyes. They were just black, oily pools. He didn't have much of a build, and he was a little taller then me, about Keone's size. And out of all the demons in here, his needs were the strongest. He smiled and revealed his large canines.

"Oh yeah", I said and gripped my sword tighter, excited for the fight. This sudden need to fight was foreign to me, but familiar. It was similar to the need to kill, but much much stronger. "Are you going to challenge me first? Or are you gonna wait till one of these inferior beings come after me. Either way, I'm gonna kill all of you." I felt my muscles ripple in excitement. Strange feeling, but excitement nonetheless.

"Cocky little fellow, aren't you? I like that in an enemy. It makes it all the more fun to see them scream." I took a couple of side to side steps and charged recklessly at him. When I brought my sword up, he flashed out of sight and caught me from behind.

"Fast, aren't ya'?", I said, but kept my blade moving and shoved it behind me, plunging it into his stomach. The demon man coughed blood on my shoulder as I pulled the sword out. I turned around and saw that the hand he was holding me with was covered in my blood. I noticed the wound reaching from my back to my front on my belly.

"You're stronger than you look", he said and flicked the blood onto a nearby demon. Some of the others attacked it to get just a taste.

"I'd say the same about you", I said. I felt the dark energy close up my wound, and the same thing happened to him.

"Why can't we settle this like civilized people."

"Hah! Civilized people? You're a demon, and I'm part dragon! Not to mention that, but I've got some crazy, dark version of me living in my head! Not only that, but I stopped believing in 'civilized' people a long time ago." I brought my sword down on him again and he used his hand to block. It was as if his hand were made of steel. I brought my dark sword back, knowing that we would've been stuck in a draw if I kept up. Instead, I whipped a dark tendril at him, just barely grazing his left arm.

"How did you do that?", he asked, sounding a little shocked. I didn't answer and did that again and again, sending dark tendrils one after another. The man tried his best to dodge them but ended up getting cut in several places. Not only that, but I also cleared out a lot of other demons, absorbing even more dark energy.

"But you're not even immortal", the man said as I walked over him. I was still smiling as he tried one last attempt at trying to kill me and jabbed his hand at my chest. I didn't even try to block. I let his already bloodied hand make a hole in my chest. He took it out and staggered back.

"Aw, why'd you take it out? I was actually enjoying that a bit. Oh well." I shrugged as the wound healed up. "Time to die."

"No, not possible! I'm a demon! You can only banish me."

"I don't banish evil, I swallow it up for my meal", I said to him before decapitating him. So much energy leaked from his body and flowed into mine, something snapped.

"Gah!" I coughed up blood and keeled to the ground. My muscles started rippling even more and expanded. "What's happening!?", I asked Nocturn, but he didn't answer for once. I looked at my arms and saw my skin change to black scales. My body expanded and ripped through my clothes. The bones in my body popped and cracked as my anatomy drastically started changing. My nails grew into claws, and my face grew in length. My teeth sharpened and my canines hung out of my mouth like that of a saber tooth. When my body stopped growing, I felt a tail grow. It felt like it was almost my body length. And wings sprouted from my back.

_What happened?_, I thought. The event that had just happened processed through my mind and when it came to me, another smile spread across my new face. _I see now. I've reached that level of energy. I'm now an actual dragon._

_See what happens when you allow me to help?,_ Nocturn asked in my mind. I growled at the sound of his voice.

_You're a bastard, you know that?_

_I try._

_Well, since you tried so hard to get me like this, how about I reward you? _I used the dark energy to seal him in my subconscious. His bloodcurdling screams disappeared deep within my mind. _Finally, now to finish some business._ I looked around to see the demons staring at my new body. I roared and excited them all, but sadly, within minutes, I devoured them all. But even with all that, I still felt a hunger. A hunger that only Isen could fill.

I looked at the barrier, now yellow in my new form. I charged at it and crashed into the barrier.

_Damn. Even with all this power. _But I still gave into my instincts and attacked the barrier. My large claws slashed at it with all my might. After about five minutes of tackling, scratching, and pounding, I finally shatter the field that kept me from my target.

_Watch out Zackary Isen, I'm coming after you._ And with that thought, I bounded off down a dark hall.

I reached a room covered in demonic symbols. The only light sources were candles. I found Keone fighting off Isen and Lucy cowering in the corner. But I didn't pay attention to the details. As soon as I saw Isen, my anger flared and I let out an ear-piercing roar that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"My barrier broke?", Isen said in disbelief. His brown hair was darkened to almost black from the amount of work it took to fight Keone combined with the heat of the desert. I could already tell Keone was getting exhausted as well. "But it was so concentrated. A thousand demons shouldn't be able to break that.

"Well I'm no demon", I snarled in a deep rumble more than an actual voice.

"Cuz?", Keone said, but I ignored her.

"I've waited a long time for this Zackary Isen, and I'm going to relish every moment of slowly sucking the life out of your dying body. And just when you're about to die, I'll leave you here to rot in the middle of this godforsaken desert. And after if I die, I'll be taking you with me so I can torture you myself in the hottest parts of hell."

I pounced at him but he moved out of the way. I crashed into the ground and saw a dark swirling cloud, that must've been the portal, above my head. Isen pulled out a dagger and tried jabbing it into my side, but the blade snapped in half against my armored scales. I flicked my tail at him and he flew close to the portal.

"Oh, no you don't", I growled and grabbed him with my teeth. He screamed in pain as my sharp teeth pierced his sides and crushed his bones. It didn't take long for him to just die. I spat him out and grunted.

_Dammit, that was not very satisfying._

"Draco! What have you done?!", Keone shouted. I looked at her and realized how I've been acting. "He was the only one keeping the portal stable! Now that he's dead, anything could happen." My mind started clearing up and I felt conscious about my actions. "And what happened to you? How did you transform into a dragon?" The portal started increasing in size and made the factory shake. It sucked in Isen's dead carcass and all the candles.

"Father!", Lucy cried out. When she saw me, and realized it was me, sadness filled her eyes.

"We need to get out of here", Keone said and grabbed Lucy.

"What about the portal?", Lucy asked.

"What can we do about it?" I thought about it and noticed that the portal felt familiar. It was kept stable by the dark mad energy Isen fed it. I looked at the portal and decided to feed it my energy. It started calming down as the energy leaked from my being, but it was taking it up quickly. I even started changing back to my human form.

"I can't... keep... this up!", I grunted as it started taking all my energy, and not just the dark energy.

"Hang on, I'll help you!", Lucy exclaimed and stood beside me, holding out the trinket. Then, she walked towards the portal and the little charm started to glow.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Ending this. I'm the only one with the poewr to activate this key, so I need to keep this door locked."

"Will you be alright?", Keone asked. Lucy didn't answer and started chanting. Her aura started glowing and she turned around to Keone and I.

"I know that you two want me to stay, but I want to keep this world safe. Goodbye, and thank you for being the best friends I've ever had." The light brightened and with a flash, Lucy and the portal was gone. I felt relief as my energy stopped getting sucked from my body, but felt a breeze when I realized I was almost naked. Just a few torn rags hung across me.

"She's actually gone", Keone said to herself and fell to her knees, "She actually left us." I sat by my cousin, trying to comfort her in the loss of our friend.

"And that's everything that happened a couple days ago", I said to my new group of friends.

"That was a long story", Kurumu said.

"Did Lucy ever come back?", Yukari asked. I shook my head slowly.

"As far as I know, she's still alive, but she's basically a lock for that portal, or rift, or whatever you wanna call it."

"So, how does that explain how you got so cocky?", Mizore asked.

"Well, the first couple days, Keone and I weren't feeling very good about it, but we stayed with each other for comfort. Then, we learned not to mourn forever, and we felt pretty good about ourselves for being helpful in preventing massive chaos. Of course, most of the credit goes to Lucy. And, after another day, Keo decided that I should still go to school since I'm still 16. And after searching around with her so called 'informants', they found this place and I thought I should give it a chance. Now, I just wish she was the same age as me so we could spend the school time together. But I guess we need some time apart from each other from time to time."

I didn't know if all these people believed me. I hardly believe it. But at least they're not criticizing me for it.

"Is that your phone ringing?", Tsukune asked as an anime song started playing. I took out my phone and saw that it was Keone and answered it.

"Hey, Keo", I said. "What? You're kidding! That's great!"

"What?", everyone asked at once.

_I don't know if this is better or worse than what you were expecting, but it was coming. I personally think I overdid it. I think most people who read this far can guess what the call was about by now, so yeah. I don't have much to say this time, mostly 'cause I'm kinda tired, but just tell me what you think and don't hold back. Stay awesome XD._


End file.
